


Odotukset ylittävää

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry Potter, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, aikuiset hahmot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Kellon soitua oppilaat kiiruhtivat ulos. Kaikki muut paitsi Harry.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 11. Punainen
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Odotukset ylittävää

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2009. Ficissä on rinnakkaistodellisuus, sillä Severus on hengissä ja aikuinen Harry on palannut Tylypahkaan suorittamaan viimeisen kouluvuotensa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Ah, kuuluisa _Harry Potter_ suvaitsee saapua joukkoomme."

"Anteeksi, professori", Harry sanoi ja tasasi hengitystään. Hän oli juossut koko matkan. "Olin rehtorin—"

"Kymmenen pistettä Rohkelikolta!" Severus äyskähti ja huiskautti sauvallaan luokan oven kiinni. "Istu Longbottomin viereen!"

Severus katsoi pitkin nokanvarttaan, kun Harry, joka piti varansa eikä osoittanut eleelläkään ärtymystään, istui Nevillen viereen, nosti kattilansa pöydälle ja alkoi nopeasti kerätä aineksia. Rohkelikko ei menettäisi enää yhtään pistettä hänen takiaan.

Severus tuhahti ja lähti kiertämään luokkaa. Hän väisti tehokkaasti kaikkitietävän Grangerin täydellisen, turkoosin liemen ja naljaili hetken Weasleyn myrkynvihreälle keitokselle ("Mitä tuo on olevinaan, Weasley? Viisi pistettä Rohkelikolta."). Luihuisten puolella luokkaa näkyi aivan yhtä paljon mitä kummallisimman värisiä, poreilevia, joskus jopa räiskähteleviä liemiä, mutta Severus suuntasi suoraan kohti Mellowsia.

"Erinomaista, viisi pistettä Luihuiselle."

Rohkelikkojen vaimennettu mutina sai hänet paljon paremmalle tuulelle.

Kellon soitua oppilaat kiiruhtivat ulos. Kaikki muut paitsi Harry, joka Severuksen suureksi riemuksi kaatoi lattialle kattilansa sisällön katouttaen puolet varpaistaan. Severus tuhahti jälleen. Hän odotti hetken ennen kuin heilautti sauvaansa ja palautti Harrylle tämän puuttuvat ruumiinosat.

"Tyylitöntä, Potter. Taisit menettää jälleen kymmenen pistettä Rohkelikolta. Et poistu ennen kuin siivoat tuon."

Harry puristi sormensa nyrkkiin, mutta ei sanonut vieläkään mitään, haki vain rievun ja sangon siivouskomerosta ja kyykistyi kasvot peruslukemalla.

"Kas, kykenet sittenkin oppimaan uusia asioita. Siivousloitsu ei tainnut auttaa viime kerralla", Severus irvaili pöytänsä takaa. Harry ei vastannut. Hän oli jo myöhässä muodonmuutoksista ja yritti työskennellä mahdollisimman nopeasti. Severus nousi ylös ja siirtyi hiljaa Harryn taakse suorastaan kuplien voitonriemua.

"Voit ottaa tämän tukiopetuksena, Potter, kuuraaminen kasvattaa luonnettasi ja tekee oikein hyvää pöyhkeilevälle asenteellesi—" Severuksen saarna keskeytyi, kun Harry ponkaisi yhtäkkiä jalkeille ja riuhtaisi sauvan tämän kädestä.

"Minä en pöyhkeillyt, _professori_ ", Harry sanoi yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa välistä ja lukitsi luokan oven nopealla taikasauvan näpäytyksellä. "Ja jos fyysistä aherrusta kaipaat, niin..." Harry lähestyi Severusta silmät salamoiden. Tämä perääntyi ja koetti peittää hämmästymistään siinä juuri onnistumatta.

"Mitä oikein aiot, Potter?" Severus kähähti ja vilkaisi Harryn ojennettua sauvaa. Hän oli perääntynyt jo luokan perälle asti ja seisoi nyt selkä seinää vasten. Hänen katseensa siirtyili Harryn sekä tämän pitelemän sauvan välillä kun hän puntaroi, oliko välimatkaa tarpeeksi ja ehtisikö hän väistää sauvasta iskevän kirouksen.

"Mitäkö aion?" Harry toisti Severuksen sanat. Hän oli nyt aivan tämän edessä, välimatkaa oli tuskin puolta metriä. Severus näki hikikarpalot Harryn otsalla sekä poskeen ehkä aamulla hieraistun mustetahran.

"Minä—" Harry aloitti kiivaasti ja työnsi sauvankärjen kipeästi Severuksen vatsaa vasten "—olen—" hän jatkoi "—niin kyllästynyt tuohon uhoamiseen!" hän huusi ja tiputti sauvan jalkoihinsa. Se lähti vierimään pitkin aution tyrmän kivilattiaa. Koliseva ääni havahdutti Severuksen, ja hän kostutti kielellään rutikuivia huuliaan. Hän oli jo ehtinyt kuvitella, että Harry olisi ollut tosissaan.

"Hmh?" Severus karautti kurkustaan. Se jäi hänen viimeiseksi sanakseen, sillä Harry painoi hänet tiukasti vasten seinää ja suuteli häntä nälkäisellä raivolla.

Harry ruhjoi huulillaan Severuksen huulia ja taisteli kielellään tämän kieltä vastaan. Hän painoi lantiotaan Severuksen reiteen ja puristi kyntensä tämän pakaroihin tuntiessaan kovan, sykkivän kalun vatsaansa vasten. Severuksen ajatukset katosivat ja veri syöksi täyttämään hänen paisuvaa elintään kun hän veti Harrya itseään vasten. Hän hieroi jalallaan tämän kovettuvaa elintä ja upotti sormensa sotkuiseen, mustaan tukkaan. Harryn kiihkeys oli yllättänyt hänet, eikä hän sietänyt enää heidän vartaloitaan eristäviä vaatekerroksia. Hän tarttui kaavun läpi Harryn kivikovaan kaluun — Harry voihkaisi hänen suuhunsa ja värähti kauttaaltaan — ja riuhtoi toisella kädellään tämän kaapua auki.

Kun Harry tajusi, mitä Severus yritti tehdä, hän vetäytyi viimeisiä tahdonrippeitään venyttäen tästä eroon. Severus henkäisi hämmästyneenä, huulet punaisiksi turvonneina, ja hänen silmissään välähti pelko, kun Harry kaivoi taikasauvansa taskustaan. Mutta tämä ainoastaan katoutti heidän vaatteensa ennen kuin tiputti omankin sauvansa lattialle.

"Etkö luota minuun?" Harry kysyi ääni kiihkosta sameana ja tarttui Severuksen ylväänä sojottavaan kaluun. Se oli kuin ohuella nahalla päällystettyä kiveä ja sykähteli hänen otteessaan. Hän tuijotti Severuksen mustiin silmiin ja puristi tämän elintä. Severuksen ripset värähtivät ja hänen huuliltaan purkautui voihkaisu. Hän ei voinut estää lantiotaan työntymästä vasten Harryn kättä. Se tuntui taivaalliselta.

Harryn oma kalu heilui pinkeänä hänen jalkojensa välissä, kun hän vastasi Severuksen liikkeeseen puristamalla toisenkin kätensä tämän kalun ympärille, heti ensimmäisen käden yläpuolelle. Severus rutisti rystyset valkoisina Harryn ranteita ja nai tämän käsien muodostamaa tiukkaa putkea. Hänen katseensa alkoi lasittua ja vaikka hän olisi halunnut katsoa Harrya silmiin, hän ei kyennyt siihen vaan sulki silmänsä jättäen itselleen ainoastaan tuntoaistin tuoman nautinnon. Hän nopeutti tahtia ahtaen itseään tiukkaan rakoon kerta toisensa jälkeen. Kitka ja puristus huumasivat hänet ja hänen jalkansa uhkasivat pettää. Harryn ote tiukentui ja vaikka tämän toinen käsi irtosi Severuksen kalun ympäriltä, Severus ei avannut silmiään, ei halunnut lopettaa. Ei pystynyt lopettamaan. Hän lykki itseään lähemmäs ja lähemmäs, puristi nyt Harrya harteista ja kun Harryn vapautunut käsi löysi Severuksen pakaravaon yhden sormen liukuessa peräaukkoon, Severus karjaisi. Hän survoi elintään Harryn käteen tämän sormen pumpatessa jo toista niveltä hänen sisäänsä ja suihkautti nesteensä tämän vatsalle. Hän jatkoi lykkimistä niin kauan, että kieppuvat tähdet hänen luomiensa takana rauhoittuivat, ja lysähti vasta sitten Harryn hikiseen syliin.

Severus huohotti raskaasti ja kesti hyvän tovin, ennen kuin hän tajusi kaksi asiaa: ensinnäkin Harryn sormista jo kaksi oli hänen sisällään ja toisekseen tämä hieroi pienellä liikkeellä edelleen sykkivää kaluaan vasten hänen paljasta reittään. Kun Severuksen hengitys alkoi tasaantua ja hän liikahti aivan kuin suoristuakseen, Harry oli nopeampi. Tämä käänsi hänet ympäri ja työnsi vasten kylmää, karheaa kiviseinää.

Harry painoi kämmenellään Severusta ristiselästä niin, ettei tämä pystynyt liikkumaan. Hän kumartui nostamaan sauvansa jalkojensa juuresta ja valutti siitä liukastetta kädelleen. Hän voihki ääneen hieroessaan kaluunsa kirkkaankiiltävää nestettä. Hän oli hillinnyt itseään Severuksen aikana, mutta nyt pelkkä näky tästä _alastomana, vasten seinää, hänen otettavissaan_ oli saada hänet laukeamaan. Hän ohjasi kalunsa Severuksen pakaroiden väliin ja työntyi rajusti tämän sisään. Severus irvisti kivusta, mutta piti huolen, että ei päästänyt ääntäkään. Harry sen sijaan painautui Severusta vasten ja huohotti tämän olkapäähän. Hän odotti pahimman paineen laskeutumista ennen kuin vetäytyi ja työntyi uudelleen Severuksen sisään. Hän työntyi uudelleen ja uudelleen, ensin hitaasti mutta pian nopeammin, ja survoi elintään Severuksen tiukkaan aukkoon.

Severus raapiutui seinän nystyröitä vasten jokaisella työnnöllä. Hänen kalunsa sykähti muutaman kerran, mutta ei jaksanut nousta. Liian aikaista. Harry tuntui silti hyvältä hänen sisällään, ja hän puski tätä vastaan löytäen yhteisen tahdin.

Harry jaksoi enää hetken, kunnes pääsi huipulle ja ylikin. Hän purkautui valtavalla paineella Severuksen sisään ja vavahteli tämän selkää vasten puristaen kouristuksenomaisesti tämän lanteita. Vasta kun hänen hengityksensä tasaantui, hän maistoi veren huulillaan ja tajusi purreensa Severuksen olkapään rikki.

Severus kääntyi ja veti voimattoman Harryn itseään vasten pitäen tätä pystyssä. Hän siveli tämän kylmää selkää hetken ennen kuin irrotti otteensa. Harry katsahti Severusta vakavana.

"Se oli upeaa."

Severus hymähti sarkastisesti. "Niukasti odotukset ylittävää."

Kaikesta huolimatta Rohkelikon tiimalasissa oli aamulla ainakin viisikymmentä ylimääräistä rubiinia.


End file.
